vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
147979-facepalm-banner-ad
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This is what it looks like with the full default UI. I don't necessarily have a problem with it myself, but you'd be surprised how hard it can be to ignore something once you've noticed it. I think copying what Bioware does with SWTOR would be a better idea. You're told prior to being taken to character selection whenever your account status changes. Edited December 9, 2015 by Xychosis | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I agree, really unnecessary. I think people know if they are paying for the game or not. Just seemed like such a superficial UI change for no reason. | |} ---- Oh, there was a reason. Make no mistake. This is nothing more than an in-your-face constant reminder that I am a Freebot. Even if I dropped $200 on Crabine Shop this month, I am still a "basic" player. BASIC. Plain, Flavorless. Unimportant. Small. The very minimum. Insulting and rude in every way. | |} ---- ---- ---- Again, no. This has nothing to do with stupid people and everything to do with Marketing Executives who think they are smartly tricking us into subscribing. When really, all they're doing is torquing off the players and fostering even more ill-will toward the studio. This shouldn't even exist in-game. The perpetually-spinning BUY STUFF HERE button is bad enough. This? This is just insulting and petty. | |} ---- More of a "marketing" move...and a VERY VERY late addition. Sadly many f2p games especially eastern ones have a "hey buddy just reminding you you're a freebie!" In some games it's worst because you can't hide or change the notification at all and it's more of an eyesore than this. However again I think I know how to tinker with it and I'll try my hand...I'm not the best coder though, so no promises. Edited December 9, 2015 by Typrop | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The 'Ms. Gamble Bunny's' icon flashes only when you have Fortune Coins to spend. We all got one today. Use it and the icon stops flashing. | |} ---- Not sure. I have the addon to stop the annoying flashing. | |} ---- ---- I kinda figured. The flashing is obnoxious. Far better to just stick a counter on it with the number of gamble coins. Did they change the store icon to not flash unless there's something new? I noticed the addon that pulled its teeth tossed an error but the flashing was gone. Edited December 9, 2015 by PlasmaJohn | |} ---- ---- I guess it's not so bad now. Just has a orangy line going around the outside of it. | |} ---- I agree 100% This was an unnecessary change to the UI. A reminder of your sub status prior to logging into the game I would understand but a constant yellow "Moocher" sign is a bit much. | |} ---- And, to be honest, pulling this crap NOW just makes it look like things are far, far worse than we know. That Signature players have to see this mess just proves it's a marketing ploy and not actually for information purposes. | |} ---- ---- ---- I just let my subscription lapse YESTERDAY. It wasn't out of spite or no longer playing the game - it was because the studio has made it obvious that that for a long-term player like myself, that Signature Status is not worth the investment. Thus, I have *chosen* to buy $20 worth of NCCoin at the first of every month, since at this point in my WildStar career, I get far more use out of Tokens and cash shop goodies than I do out of an XP/Gold boost. I have five level 50s and probably close to 30 plat scattered around various toons. I don't need any more XP or in-game gold, and I refuse to use the Dartboard Tradeskills, so that buff is pointless for me, as well. So now, I am actually paying MORE per month than a Signature player ... and yet, I have to be constantly reminded that I am "Basic" in every way the studio seems to care for. I am at a loss. THEY drove me away from Signature and then expect me to resubscribe by pushing an ugly red button in my face every second that I'm in-game? No, sir. No, ma'am. That's pure crap. | |} ---- Ok I had to click on each section of the store before it would go away. Nothing was pending. I guess I didn't look at everything they added. | |} ---- ---- I don't have that at all, have you tried entering the store or seeing if you've got something waiting? (pending nCoin purchase or something) | |} ---- ---- All it did was convince me to finally download ForgeUI. :lol: | |} ---- it doesn't, cause subscribers still have the banner >_> and ours is bright yellow This decision is ~only~ stupid | |} ---- eh, don't underestimate the power of "you don't have the best" messages. I mean, I don't know cause it wouldn't work on me. But I'm not the target audience here. | |} ---- Sure, but how many people will this work on compared to how many people are bitching about its existence here? (both sub and non-sub) Not convinced it's a great trade-off :huh: | |} ---- Depends on how many who don't like it end up quitting. And how many simply switch to ForgeUI and enjoy better performance :) | |} ---- Unless your the one analyzing this ad's statistics as to whether or not it is converting, you're just blowing smoke. The simple fact of the matter is this: If the ad makes Carbine money, awesome! I want Carbine to succeed and I want this game to continue. I don't care if there is a small ad on the screen if it means that NCSoft won't pull the plug on this game. If the ad isn't putting money in the bank, remove it and try something else. Honestly, I'm always surprised at how so many on these forums don't get how business works. Many of you are making a mountain out of a mole hill, it's a VERY small ad that bearably takes up any room on the screen and there isn't even any text unless you mouse over it. But yes, let's get rid of this "eyesore" before we have a chance to see whether or not it makes money to help support this game, which is already on shaky ground, because "WAAAAAAA ADS WAAAAAAAA!" | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I pay to subscribe so I don't have to be subjected to ads. I do it for news sites, I do it for streaming video I want, I do it for games. THAT is how business works. | |} ---- If it has to be there in all it's bright tackiness I agree with this, make it more game related to us so it's at least tolerable. What would signature be? Protostar? IDK but this is at least a kinder approach if it has to be there. (Personally I think if we need to be branded like this do it in the account inventory, when we open that sub-screen up then flash our status there, even non signature players open their account inventory up to claim the daily login rewards so it's not like they're going to miss it.) *long drawn out sigh* There are correct ways and incorrect ways, if this was such a powerhouse marketing tool then when you pay signature the button would vanish, but those who pay and support the game have to deal with this too. If the signature service didn't have a button then I can see the evil marketing ploy behind making it bright and tacky (pay to remove it) but it's there for us too.... there is no other way I can respond to that without adding baiting words so i'll leave it there. Edited December 9, 2015 by KibbIes | |} ---- ---- Oh the irony! ;) | |} ---- No text unless you mouse over it eh? Then why does mine say "SiGNATURE" permanently? But hey, see what you want to see if it helps your argument ;) | |} ---- Hi there. My name is Tex. I am a 46 year old professional Marketing Executive with over 20 years of experience. Want to walk that horsecrap back just a little? | |} ---- I agree that sort of reminder would be nice but stick it on the character select screen with the other account things (Realm Transfer, PTR Copy, Saved IP) with a note of how much time you have left. | |} ---- Given the reasons players have laid out for quitting WS in the past, I would say as many are likely to quit as to be goaded by this thing into subscribing :( | |} ---- Here's another way that business works: Customers aren't known for being rational when something pisses them off, and pissed off customers means less money. And don't give me that mountain out of a molehill shit, this thing is subjective and one person's experience is just as valid as the next one's | |} ---- Oh don't bother. After seeing that person's post about how they dealt with CS over the Alpha Sanctum, it's pretty obvious they aren't going to listen. It's just easier for people like that to be rude and ignore what others are saying. | |} ---- For a person like me, my UI is actually scaled up and from the looks of it, it will be a significant addition to my screen. The placement seems weird as it doesn't seem to match the colour of the default UI and it should probably be placed in Cash shop as others have stated. S Edited December 9, 2015 by Typrop | |} ---- I already have signature status, so what kind of revenue are they expecting out of me that they haven't already got by displaying this eyesore? There are other ways they could have done this and be less intrusive than what they have currently done. How about making signature status more valuable especially for vets and alot of the others who have mentioned that it isnt worth it for them rather than spending time on crap like this. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I think the alarming part is the bafflement this kind of thing causes. It contributes to the unfortunate but all-too-real stereotype that Carbine is an amateur studio. Which I wouldn't agree with... but video games generally generate binary like/dislike responses, rather than "Why? Why did you do this?" I've asked why so many times playing WS over the last 18 months... :P | |} ---- ---- Except, there is no way of knowing when u signature status is running out.. and i might be wrong, but the bonus signature we(who bought the game prio to f2p)got at f2p launch is running out soon or already did.. So i guess this is carbine ill way of reminding the people with bonus that they need to resub. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh good, I can just focus on my christmas cookies now when I get home. Least it wasn't a health hazard like the red flash crap awhile back *shudders remembering* Edited December 9, 2015 by Typrop | |} ---- ---- ---- Yaaaay! | |} ---- ---- wow that was amazingly fast | |} ---- ---- Thank you! | |} ---- ---- Enter,evil mastermind Chua laughter. Mouahhahahahahhhhahahahaahahahaha. | |} ---- ---- Well they do have that 'Future Pepsi' thing they made for the 'we are living in the future of Back to the Future movie' promo they had going on. I'd be ok with adverts in-game AS LONG as they fit within the game universe & lore. That's all. Also signature and cash shoppers (spent over $5 in the cash shop in a month) would be exempt from this. They wouldn't see any of them (or could manually toggle them on if desired). EDIT: Error, you have exceeded your quota of positive votes for the day. Sorry Tex :( Edited December 9, 2015 by FantasticCupcake | |} ---- I get the feeling that this was dictated by powers above Carbine too. As for why I don't use a total UI replacement. Because if you look at my WoW UI,and my Rift UI and pretty much any other MMO I've played that allows customization,I end up with the same generic UI. I want to keep the base CRB UI as much as possible.It's beautiful,and it fits the theme of the game. If it allowed for more detailed UI element size set up,I would use only utility add ons and no appearence altering add on at all.'xcept for the shop button and the dumbanner ofc. | |} ---- ---- ---- I like their UI. I also like Forge UI, but the problem is that the resource bar looks really pretty and I feel its such a waste not to be ble to see it. Also a problem I have with Forge UI is that, it's kind of annoying having to move around the modules if you play more than 2 characters, and the buff and debuffs are kind of messed up. They're short, small (except for your debuff bar), but whats important IMO is the targets debuffs. I want to know their buffs and stuff, and I think CRBs UI does a better job at that. | |} ---- If the default UI allowed for more customization I would still use it. Maybe not after finding this out. There are things I don't like about Forge as well. The selling point for me was the ability to move my action bar where I wanted. It seems to use less system resources as well. I prefer to move my action bar instead of using LUI for instance to show the recharge etc of my abilities. I use LUI for my resources and other buffs I want to track. I noticed tonight that Froge doesn't list all of my Mounts. I have 12 but only 10 are listed. There may be a way to increase the amount shown but I haven't investigated it yet. There are pros and cons to each UI. | |} ---- ---- ---- Like what exactly? Since you deem this petty you could have easily ignored the thread and made your own thread about issues you find more pressing. Chances are there are already threads about it and you could just contribute to them. Edited December 10, 2015 by Typrop | |} ---- ---- Troll caves are that way ------------------------------------------------------------------------>>>>> | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I took the time to go through the ForgeUI LUA script. The '10' mount limit seems hardcoded into the script (possibly for performance reasons) but SHOULD be fixable with a simple edit. I can see hardcoding it to the 10 you're most likely to use cause MOST players wouldn't have more than 10 and also doing the LUA code to grab all the mount info would take up precious CPU time and possibly degrade performance. I wish it was an option rather than hard-coded and good programming discourages hard-coding things like this. if nCount < 10 then nCount = nCount + 1 end BE SURE YOU BACKUP before you edit anything. Find that line in the ForgeUI_Actionbars.lua and change 10 to 15 or 20 or whatever. Enjoy. I haven't personally tested this as I don't have more than 10 mounts, but you can give it a go and see if it works for you. Please let me know if it does (via PM) so I can make the comment about it on GitHub for those who have a similar issue. I received a PM from Equa1ity that confirms this tweak DOES work for them. Your mileage may vary. Github comment has been added to the original post about fixing the ForgeUI LAS bug. Two helpful tweaks in one post makes it easy ^_^ Because making posts complaining about complainers is the way to go; another kettle calling the pot black syndrome. From someone that thinks spewing bile & profanity at Carbine is being 'assertive' and the only way to get results from them. What utter nonsense. /popcorn With the fixes I posted in the comments of the ForgeUI section (and in detail on their GitHub), there is an easy way to copy & paste all your ForgeUI settings (only 2 files) from one character to another. Customize ONCE on one of your characters then copy & paste without issues. Just be sure to read the method to prevent the LAS bug (involves editing the settings before copying them) and you'll be set. The defaults work fine for most folk but I can understand wanting an easier way to customize. There is no 'lock to grid' functionality in the LUA code from Carbine that allows addons like ForgeUI to align things easier. ForgeUI does show all the debuffs including focus target and target and target of target buffs & debuffs. You just gotta poke around in the options and enable them (since they drain performance slightly if enabled). As for artwork. Yeah I get it. It is purty but a performance hog. I guess I'd prefer practicality & performance over pretty pictures myself ;) I got a great idea. Don't make posts complaining about complainers. Just ignore the thread and go post your more 'pressing issues' instead! Imagine that! Edited December 11, 2015 by FantasticCupcake | |} ---- Again, troll caves are that way -------------------------------------->>>>> Its funny you seem to be complaining about complainers when for some its a general dislike of the practice. Not to mention there are far better ways to implement this without it being an annoyance in game. This was nothing more than wasted time as it will be a futile attempt at making money since it is negated by an ADDON. A more efficient method would have been to apply this type of indicator on the character selection screen. Also, even if you do sub the thing doesn't go away it gets larger. People have already stated that having a sub is completely useless for some players and they spend more money per month by buying NCcoin as it is a better way to spend their money. I am sorry you may not like our opinion on the matter, but you could just move along and not let our words bother you... maybe... possibly.. oh I know its doubtful... :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm going to repost my "potential fix" on GitHub and on the Curse comments section for the addon so it isn't buried in this thread beyond accessability. Hopefully I can get enough people testing it to see if it works or if it isn't necessary or if it bugs out. Equa1ity has PM'd me to say they tested the tweak and it DOES work for them. Your mileage may vary. Some people may want ALL the mounts to list without having to scroll. Addons are about options so if the fix works for them then that's an awesome thing. I can say with complete confidence that Carbine does want more money and is more than willing to do what it takes to make that money. Carbine want to keep their jobs and Carbine does NOT want the game to fail. But we're not dealing with JUST Carbine here. The money-holders are primarily NcSoft. Complete speculation on my part is that NcSoft DOES want this game to fail because 'screw westerners' or 'screw America' or 'it is too hard to make money there and easier to just spew out garbage to our loyal Korean customers instead'. They've done this repeatedly with all their Korean-imported games (Aion, Lineage 1, and Lineage 2 in particular) despite vocal non-Korean player backlash against their decisions and policies. But this game is made BY Westerners and primarily FOR a Western Audience. I don't know why NcSoft doesn't just hand the money-reigns to Carbine and let them roll with it. Oh wait, the WildStar initial launch. Oops :P I rag on NcSoft too much but I only do so because too many players blame Carbine when they should be pointing the blame at NcSoft instead. Specifically NcKorea. Edited December 11, 2015 by FantasticCupcake | |} ---- ---- Yeah, I guess your monthly is better than the over $200 I've spent in a single week. Good argument :) | |} ---- Uh... sorry, not buying this at all. As much as I'm sure Carbine wants the game to succeed, there's a world of difference between someone who wants to make a successful game and someone who wants the game they make to be successful. The key to keeping the beancounters off your back is to do well enough that they have bigger problems to focus on. If you don't do that, the fault does not lie with the beancounters for pushing you to get your house in order. | |} ---- There's really no such thing as "well enough" in capitalism, unfortunately. There are always more ways to monetize... | |} ---- I'm not buying it because it's a gross misunderstanding of how NCSoft is put together and does business. | |} ---- Pointed this out above: There are those that spend far in excess of a sub on a monthly basis. Yet unless they agree to let NCSoft charge a recurring fee to their credit cards monthly, they're still "basic" players and thus only worthy of that moniker. | |} ---- You'd think this is something a Chua merchant would have conceived. "You want to pay, I want to give you a different tag...." Or a Protostar rep. | |} ---- Protostar seems more likely to me. Chuas would involve blowing things up with science at some point or other. | |} ---- Well, yeah. But Chua merchants can be quite pushy too. Almost like Lopp merchants :D | |} ---- ---- ---- You realize that Lineage 2 is Wildstar's closest competition for last place in NCSoft's portfolio and they brought in almost 10 times as much revenue as Wildstar did last quarter, right? When this game shows that they can get their revenues up to anywhere near the rest of the pack and keep it there, then there will be a reason to discuss whether the game is doing well enough. But until it is, there's nothing to discuss. | |} ---- Lineage 2 has been free to play for years, significantly longer than WildStar Lineage 2 is a sequel to the most popular and profitable game in NcSoft's entire gaming portfolio. Lineage 2 has a blatantly pay-to-win cash shop similar to Lineage 1. That's how the Koreans like their games apparently. Lineage 2 has been released and making (some) income significantly longer than WildStar. The 'last quarter' info is ~90 days out of date (July, August, and September of 2015) and doesn't reflect the icome income WildStar has made since going Free to Play. Apples and Oranges, but sure; let's just ignore all that for your argument to make sense, right? :P Fact is that despite the years since release and everything else, Lineage 2 is still one of the lowest-performing Korean games in their entire portfolio. Close to half (or more) of NcSoft's entire global revenue has come from Lineage 1. If you're looking at the same financial reports I am, then you'll see that clearly. If I recall, making more money than Lineage 2 didn't stop City of Heroes from being shut down, so I don't see where your argument has any merit. The game had a fantastic launch and was doing very well for itself before NcKorea just went 'nope' and completely strangled the dev team's funding, marketing, and resources until the game became a lifeless husk that they were 'justified' to shut down. There does seem to be a clear and present bias at NcKorea against non-Korean-made MMORPGs. I don't know why they'd bother even funding stuff like Guild Wars 2 or WildStar when it goes against their paradigm, but perhaps it is a case of 'we control them so they can't become more popular than what our own country makes'. A case of the fox guarding the henhouse, so to speak. Carbine knows that the community would be smart & resourceful enough to put out an addon to hide it. Almost any people annoyed enough by the adverts would be smart enough to either use an alternative UI or use addons to hide/disable what they don't like. It works like in Aion. You can run the game from a batch file with certain command-line options and doing so disables all the garbage that was shoved into the faces of players. The completely useless and abuse-worthy 'global microphone' system, tons of performance-draining adverts, and much more. We are PC players and thus have far more freedom to tinker and modify things than the publishers/devs would like. In our case, we are fortunate that WildStar's extensive and flexible LUA system lets us modify as we like. I posted a workaround for an issue with ForgeUI being limited to only showing 10 mounts at once. Just a simple thing but it works well :) As for those who don't use addons and are completely oblivious to them...they have to live with it unfortunately. :( Edited December 12, 2015 by FantasticCupcake | |} ---- ---- That may work but I can confirm that FantasticCupcakes suggestion worked as well. I opened the file with Notepad, used 'find' to locate the code and changed it from 10 to 20. Now all 12 Mounts are listed for selection. Don't forget to click save :D Thanks again for your help FantasticCupcake! Much appreciated. Edited December 11, 2015 by Equa1ity | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No kidding that it isn't free. However, you're missing an important point by saying "oh just sub already and be done with it!!" Again--many people have paid 14.99 a month AND MORE to Carbine/NCSoft in NCoin purchases, so they've supported the game in every sense of the word. The issue to some is that they are reminded that they are still merely "basic" players for no other reason than they do not authorize a recurring charge and are thus given the statement of "hey, in addition to the amount you give us--which is usually more than 15 bucks--can you also authorize a payment of 15 dollars every month so you don't have to look at this?" And it doesn't even get rid of the reminder...it just sticks in another reminder. Edited December 12, 2015 by TheChuaBrigade | |} ---- Hahaha. No it's not, which is why I removed it at my earliest opportunity. :P | |} ---- cheers :) | |} ---- ---- You're the one who was arguing that Lineage 2 was a big failure, so don't ignore anything on my account. The fact is that Lineage 2 is doing vastly better than this game at the last public release of financial information, making almost 10 times more than this game per quarter even though it is, as you note, a game that has been out long enough to get stale and that never even managed to replace its direct predecessor. I will freely concede that we don't have the financials from Wildstar since the game went F2P--hopefully they have improved by a lot, but they'd need to see a ~1000% increase in revenues to be doing better than Lineage 2 and make your argument any better than it was when you first brought it up. You don't recall correctly--in fact, you're so far off that it's pretty clear you have no grasp at all of the financial situation surrounding the shutdown of CoX. Q1 of 2012, CoH/V brought in about 3 billion KRW; L2 brought in about 18 billion that same quarter. The numbers were about the same in Q2 of the same year, and in Q3 the game was shut down. They'd already gone F2P in 2011 and it made very little difference in their revenues; they had nowhere to go but down. I get that there's a bunch of people who didn't like it when CoX was shut down, and I do miss that game. I enjoyed it a lot. But it was not doing well by the time they came for it. At least try to base your arguments on reality. Quite frankly, the only clear and present bias I see here is the one you have against NCSoft. | |} ---- I'm gonna step on your parade. On page 5, I linked to a previous post referencing this addon that was made before yours on December 9th by Laserlouii. I even posted about it in this very thread. Yet you ignored that and try to 'solve' a problem that already did so? Yeah...no thanks. You 'solved' the problem yet copied & pasted the first part almost verbatim (except to change the addon name) and have an extra blank line where none is needed. The better addon to use is LUI_HideSignature It is by Laserlouii, the same awesome person behind LUI_Aura I would trust their programming capability far more than some random person that saw an opportunity to jump in and claim undeserved kudos for duplicating a function already done by another addon (and doing it worse). The LUI_HideSignature method is dynamic and well-written. Your code is sloppy and uses some hard-coded variables which is a terrible programming design. | |} ---- ---- I don't know them at all, and hell even I've made a regression patch addon for this change, but let's at least be civil here. I trust the LUI script. Obviously I trust my script - and looking at their script I'm not seeing anything really terrible there. This person does do an interesting override on the XPBar.OnDocumentReady (detouring isn't all that crazy in the world of LUA), whereas my script and LUI's appear to both use a delayed initialization method instead. The interesting thing about Lui's method is the strange use of a blank xml form that's not really needed (looks like it's just there to further delay the initialization). Hell, this random person's detouring of the ondocumentready event actually makes more sense than Lui's method or mine really. I almost wanted to say something when MacHaggis posted, but I decided not to. The way I see it I don't really care if someone uses my addon or Lui's or whoever else's really. The code isn't actually - bad - in any of them and the more people looking to help tackle the UI space the merrier. Lui does awesome work I try my best to do awesome work This MacHaggis guy probably didn't read through the 7 pages of responses before posting At the end of the day any of us that make addons do it (or should be doing it) for the benefit of the community, not fame or fortune (lol?). No point in jumping the gun and trying to scare people away from the API, and if our only argument is "but it's been done before" then we need to really reconsider our stance. Here's a decent video from a past co-worker that you may find as an enjoyable watch: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1r27UF7tWY but don't worry cupcake, we still love you :) Edited December 12, 2015 by Frosthaven | |} ---- Just because you Subscribe doesn't mean you spend more on Wildstar than a F2P player does. Especially if you only Subscribe. I've spent more than seven months worth of Subscription cost since F2P launch. I don't sub because there's nearly nothing it would give me that I haven't already unlock through Cosmic Rewards. The Auction House limit I was able to increase higher than what Subscription offers with OmniBits, you can do the same with XP boost if you so choose. Everything else It offers I already have, why Subscribe? I don't need a XP boost anyway since we out level each zone just by completing all the objectives in each area already. You have no idea what any player spends on Wildstar. Just because someone doesn't Subscribe doesn't mean they're cheap. If Carbine want's me to Subscribe then offer something in Subscription I don't already have. Make it something I can't already unlock with a micro transaction or OmniBits, stipend would nice too. Adding an in game add sure in the heck will never get me to. Edited December 12, 2015 by Equa1ity | |} ---- ---- "Pretty" is a subjective term. What you call pretty in this case is "ugly" to me. I think that when you upgrade to signature, you should not have to see SIGNATURE at all. (I mean, don't you already know that?) Seeing an even bigger and gaudier sign at the bottom is no reward and doesn't make me want to give them $$$. | |} ---- Do you always talk like this to people? No, I did not know other people already made a fix. Doesn't matter either, because, in the 1.5 years that I've been active on this forum, all our fellow addon devs have been encouraging each other to create new stuff. In fact, you are the first person I meet on these forums that is outright hostile towards someone for wanting to create something useful. You act as if I committed a terrible act of plagiarism, while this is literally less than 5 minutes work. Something this trivial will most likely be made by several people, sorry if that ruins your day. If you ever noticed multiple addons using the same scaffolding, it's most likely because I wrote and distributed a WS addon scaffolding snippet for Sublime for this community. You are free to trust their capability more than mine (whatever that means), even though I don't consider myself random at all since I've been around answering addon related questions since day one and help people with lua related questions on the #wildstaruidev irc channel. Noob or veteran: Be nice to each other. As you said: Laserlouii is an awesome person for contributing in a positive way. How about you take an example and try to be more positive too? Feel free to be constructive and tell me what about my code is "sloppy" and what hardcoded vars should have been handled differently. There are multiple ways to handle XPBar's deferred loading and I thought my solution was pretty elegant. I'm afraid I honestly don't know what you mean, so help me out please. Edited December 12, 2015 by MacHaggis | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- let the man rage. *gives Adminatron a snickers* | |} ---- BORDERING on rude? You're being way too generous. Rude is rude and I wish "Ignore" really worked on this forum because that *sweet lovely person* just crossed over into "nothing you ever say will be taken seriously now, you may as well stop posting here because you've ruined any goodwill the rest of the regular community will ever give your incredibly rude self." Edited December 13, 2015 by Tex Arcana | |} ---- ---- ---- The eye goes immediately to the anomaly. Mine went there and stayed there 'til I got an addon to get rid of it. | |} ---- ---- ----